


Aftermath Thoughts

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Back to Earth, Cussing, Gen, Keith cusses, Season/Series 07, mentions of adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro takes some time to reflect on his life once he and his team make it back to Earth.





	Aftermath Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> just some shiro thoughts for s7 before we get destroyed emotionally by the new season

There was an old saying that Shiro’s grandfather used to say. He didn’t remember it, but it was something to the effect of “life passes by fast, so be sure to stop and smell the roses.” It was something Shiro had never really given much thought, especially after his diagnosis. His body was failing him. He didn’t have time to stop. Otherwise life would pass him by and he would never get to truly experience it. 

Now, however, Shiro found himself actually able to experience the life that had been given to him. He didn’t have a disease. He was back on Earth. There was nowhere to go but up for the young man. And yet, Shiro continued to feel down. 

He watched as his fellow paladins all met up with their families. Lance was bombarded by a large gathering of people. They were all crying and hugging. Hunk had a much smaller, more intimate hug session a few feet away. It was clear that they were best friends seeing how comfortable the two families were with each other. Pidge talked excitedly with her father about all that had happened since they had last seen each other, all the while her mother wouldn’t stop hugging her. Allura, Coran and Romelle were all talking some of the professors at the Garrison, probably planning for a possible next attack from Sendak or Haggar. Keith was with his mom, looking like he was explaining how he had lived in the desert for a year. 

And Shiro stood on the outskirts of it all, completely alone. He didn’t have anyone to greet him. The last person who would have done so left him before Kerberos had even happened. 

“You should really learn to smile more. Heard it helps you live longer,” Keith called out. Shiro looked over, returning the small smile that was given to him by his oldest friend. 

“I keep hearing that.” He scratched the back of his head. His hair was longer now. That was weird. “It’s weird being back, you know?”

“I get what you mean. I didn’t think I’d ever come back to this place. Not after…” Keith paused for a moment. “Anyways, where’s Adam? Would have thought he’d be here to meet you.” 

Oh yeah. Shiro hadn’t told him. 

“No, I knew he wouldn’t be here.”

“How come?”

“We broke up. Before Kerberos.”

Shiro watched as Keith’s face flipped between confusion, anger, and sadness all in a matter of seconds. 

“That’s why he wasn’t at the launch.” Shiro only nodded. “Can I ask why you guys broke up?”

“The mission. I wanted to go. But he didn’t because of my disease.”

“He couldn’t support your dream to go to space?”

“I think he was just afraid to lose me.”

“So fucking what?!”

Shiro turned to him with a somewhat startled expression. 

“Every day while we were up in space, I was afraid to lose you. You’re the closest thing I had ever had to a family, and I wasn’t going to let you just die. Not while I could do something about it.”

“Keith, I-”

“I’m with Keith,” Pidge said, walking over after hearing the outburst. “Matt and I looked up to you growing up. I overheard Dad talking to Mom about how you might not be able to go on Kerberos, but then you did and I was so proud of you, even though I had no idea what was going on behind the scenes. And when we found you, and you looked after me, I did my best to look after you as well. You were the only other person who really knew Dad and Matt, so I knew you could understand why I was so adamant about saving them.”

“Yeah. You were a huge inspiration for me joining the Garrison.” Lance had walked over now. “You were my hero. And when we became paladins, it really gave us a chance to get to know each other. I saw how strong you were. Being around you made me want to be a better person.”

Hunk stepped forward next. “You helped me get over my anxieties and work with the team more. I learned to conquer my fears because I saw you face the demons in your head and face those that had hurt you with an intense fierceness, I knew that if you could do that, then I could be a paladin.”

Shiro was at a loss for words. 

“I’m sorry that Adam left you. And I’m sorry that you don’t really have anyone here to greet you. But you are still a part of a family.” Keith placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “ _ Our _ family. This family that would do whatever it took to protect each other.”

A tear rushed down Shiro’s cheek, splattering against the dirt at his feet. It had been so long since Shiro had truly felt loved. He didn’t really have anyone when Adam left him. And he thought he was going to die way before he reached this point in his life. But he had lived. Survived. And now he knew just how loved he was, despite every awful thing he had done and the universe had thrown at him. 

“We love you, Shiro.” Pidge rushed forward, wrapping her small arms around his waist. Keith was next. Then Lance and Hunk. Allura and Coran even joined in. Shiro was surrounded in love for the first time since before he left for Kerberos. It was so overwhelming, but in the perfect way.

Shiro had a family. A family that loved him. A family that wanted him to live, to succeed, to thrive. That was all he had wanted in his whole life. After his grandfather passed away, his parents had tried to hold him back. But Shiro wouldn’t listen. He went to the Garrison. He went to Kerberos. He still hadn’t died like everyone thought he would have by now. 

He was alive. He was a fighter. A survivor. And now he had his whole life ahead of him. A thought he hadn’t truly bothered to entertain until this point. He wondered where he could go, what he could do. The stars still called to him. Maybe he could go with Allura and Coran. Maybe Keith would go, too. He didn’t have anything planned. 

And for the first time in his life, not having a plan was alright by him. 


End file.
